ACROSTICO
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Fic poetico a base de acrosticos sobre los personjes.
1. Default Chapter

**I**: nuYahsa 

****

**N**: unca podré decirte cuanto te amo

****

**U**: nicamente tendré que conformarme con verte a diario

****

**Y**: jamás diré cuanto te amo, jamás lo sabrás

****

****

**A**: mor mío, sin ti mi corazón esta vació siempre te he amado, aunque estemos siemprepeleando

****

**S**: olo tu has hecho que llore desesperadamente y que no este tranquila y que siempre piense en ti y de cómo estas

****

**H**: había olvidado que finjo pelear, por que no soporto ver a Kykyou cerca de ti, mi adorado InuYasha

****

**A**: migo y amado, quiero que sepas que siempre te amaré, InuYasha.

Aome cerro su cuaderno en donde quedo otro de tantos poemas que le había escrito al amor de su vida, a la persona a la que nunca le podría decir lo que sentía por ella , y que por amor no podía decirle que lo amaba, porque solo lo lastimaría y era lo que menos quería.

**Yuriy: Hola, mi nombre es Yuriyed Hiwuatari, n.n pero me pueden llamar Yuriy Sore: mi nombre es Soreide pero pueden llamarme Sore, aclaración soy hombre n.n **

**Yuriy: este es mi primer fic de InuYasha, espero que les allá gustado si les gusto dejen un review, y si no les gusto**

**Sore: también déjenos un review, donde nos digan que no les gusto, aceptamos criticas(seguro abra más de eso que nada) y felicitaciones n.n**

**Disclamer: InuYasha NO nos pertenece, si así fuera InuYasha y Sesshoumaru serían míos y no los compartiría, Shipo se llevaría bien con Inu y Aome me caería bien!**

**Sore: hasta luego, quizás nos leamos después!! **

**Yuriy: sipi sipi así es! n.n**


	2. SESSHOUMARU

Yuriy: Hola n.n!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sore: n.n como que una de las personas que nos dejo reviews tuvo una pequeña confusión, pero para eso responderemos reviews, n.n Kati los honores?

Kathina: estos son los reviews:

**The SK8 Girl DEBBYE:**

**Hola, n.n Mira el hombre es Soreide(Sore), mi lady es Yuriy n.n así que el hombre viene siendo Sore n.n, ojalá sigas leyendo y te siga gustando este humilde fic.**

**Sakura100:**

**Hola!!!! No te preocupes Sore, acaba de recuperarse de una paliza que e dio el señor Poseidon tío de mi lady n.n, claro que seguirán más caps, solo iba a ser uno pero el joven Eros inspiro a mi lady y por eso abra algunos caps más n.n.**

Kathina: bueno esos son todos los reviews

Yuriy: n. ojalá y e el próximo capitulo dejen más reviews

Sore: empezamos!!

Acróstico 2° capitulo

**S:** iempre es tan frío y aun así

**E**: s el rey de mi corazón

**S**: iempre pienso en usted

**S**: in importar el ser enemigos

**H:** oy igual que siempre

**O:** mi gran amor, secreto

**U:** una vez que le he visto

**M**: e he enamorado de usted

**A**: migos no seremos, NUNCA MÁS

**R**: eviviremos lo que un tiempo fuimos

**U**: nicamente, novios, amigos, hermanos, lo que jamás callaremos de nuevo.

Todo siguió en silencio, pero ella seguía pensando en el, en su cuerpo, en su destino, en el pasado, en EL, en su amado Sesshoumaru, pero sabía que tarde o temprano, el estaría de regreso con ella, como amigos y como esposos.

Yuriy: hermano son las 11:31 domingo noche así que mejor me duermo antes de que alguien se enoje conmigo, pero mira ya actualice algo!! Y haber si me dejas review n.n ya pueden entrar los reviews anónimos.

Sore: ¬.¬ no me robaras mis regalos!!!!! . -se va volando-

Yuriy: n.n bueno esperamos que les guste dejen reviews buenos malos de todo MENOS virus!!

Yuriy: -despliega sus alas blancas y sale volando a piscis al lado de Kathina-


	3. Chapter 3

¡Gomen nasai Gomen nasai Gomen nasai! ToT he tardado **MUCHO **en actualizar T.T es que ¡TODO ES CULPA DE LA ESCUELA! Y ahora que ya salí de vacaciones pues n0n ya podré escribir.- dice Yuriy secando todas sus lagrimas

Traducción Anteros estará molestando otra vez ¬¬.- Dice un chico de la misma estatura y edad que Yuriy y con la misma voz

No estés de amargado ¿ok?.- dice Yuriy dándole un golpe a su hermano en la cabeza. –Ahora n.n**''** si a actualizar este capitulo de ACRÓSTICO.- sonríe triunfante ante la mirada incrédula de Eros. –¿Qué me vez ¬¬?.-

Lo FEA que te vez, lo inútil que eres, irresponsable, odiosa, que casi repruebas...-sacando una lista de un metro

Ahórrate la lista hermanito, porque empezamos ¬¬**''** y nunca estuve apunto de reprobar ¡mentiroso!.- Yuriy le avienta un ladrillo a su hermano gemelo en la cabeza y este ve elefantes rosas

Kykyou Y Aome

.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----

**K: **ykyou, tu nombre aun resuena en mis labios, labios que siento traicioneros

**Y: **no sabes porque, pero la verdad no importa, porque te amo, pero ¿en verdad?

**K: **ykyou desde hace 50 años, o incluso más que no nos vemos, ella me curo?

**Y: **si mi corazón esta confundido. Y si ya no hay magia entre los dos?

**O: **tal vez es cierto lo que dicen, el tiempo mata el amor. ¿a quien debo amar?

**U: **ltimamente se que la amo, amo a Aome, pero también te amo a ti, entonces?

**Y: **si pudiera elegir ¿a quien elegiría¿a ti o a Aome?

**A: **ome, su nombre resuena en mi cabeza también¿por qué simplemente no puedo olvidarla¿no quiero?

**O: **tal vez NO quiero olvidarla, pero ¿Kykyou o Aome? A cual de las dos es a la que amo?

**M: **iles de preguntas resurgen, miles de pensamientos, quizás solo quizás, no me enamore de su cuerpo ni de su forma de ser, porque son opuestas, quizás me enamore de sus almas, de amabas ¡porque la verdad las dos son **MUY** distintas!

**E: **ntiendo que sufriré hasta entender, que sufriré a pesar de elija a una de ustedes, porque las amo a las dos y las necesito cerca de las dos

La veo, es tan linda, siempre ha sido ella muy linda, aunque su carácter es de cuidado, ella y Kykyou son tan distintas, y las amo a las dos, las amo tal cual, y no podré elegir entre ninguna, no aun ¡Diablos por qué las amo?

.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----

Muwhahahahahahahaha termine non siiii uou gomen nasai nuevamente, y pido otra vez disculpas por que el capitulo es una **¡B-A-S-U-R-A!**.- Yuriy vuelve a llorar

Se nota que te gusta que muera la gente hermanita- se recupera del ladrillazo

¿Por qué dices eso? TT.TT.- dice aun llorando, mientras las lagrimas caen derritiendo el suelo

ò.ó te lo juro si no es porque eres mi hermana gemela **TE MATO **así que recuerda, u.ú por ada lagrima muere el doble de personas ¡BAKA!.- le grita Eros casi rompiéndole los tímpanos

¡Hai gomen nasai! uoù es que no me pude contener, pero bueno non ¡espero sus reviews!.- Yuriy sale arrastrando a Eros

"El orgullo no sirve ante el amor" 


End file.
